The New York Node (NYN) of the NIDA CTN, led by John Rotrosen and Edward Nunes, represents the 2010 merger of the New York and Long Island Nodes, which had been part of the CTN since 2000 and 2001, respectively. This fourth competing renewal application builds on both a strong and successful infrastructure to manage clinical trials, and a track record of innovation and successful implementation of trials in mainstream healthcare settings where most SUD patients are seen. We contribute expertise in virtually all key CTN priorities outlined in RFA-DA-20-024, including: integration of SUD treatment and prevention in mainstream settings (primary care, emergency departments, criminal justice); leveraging the electronic health record to support improved and expanded care; developing medications and behavioral therapies; co-occurring medical and psychiatric disorders; women and minorities; digital and other technology-based interventions; data science including novel data analytic approaches; and implementation science, health economics, advocacy, and policy to sustain evidence-based interventions. In the new funding period, the NYN will lead or co-lead seven ambitious projects, all scheduled to begin in 2019 or 2020: CTN-0079-A1 Ancillary Study of the Adoption and Sustainability of ED-Initiated Buprenorphine; CTN-0082 Implementation Survey of PrEP and Opioid Use Related Services in STI Clinics and Community Based Organizations; CTN-0094 Individual Level Predictive Modeling of Opioid Use Disorder Treatment Outcome; CTN-0096 Culturally Centered MAT for OUD Implementation Facilitation for Primary Care and Addiction Treatment Programs Serving American Indian/Alaska Natives; CTN-0097 Surmounting Withdrawal to Initiate Fast Treatment with Naltrexone (SWIFT): Improving the Real-World Effectiveness of Injection Naltrexone for Opioid Use Disorder; CTN-0100 Optimizing Retention, Duration, and Discontinuation Strategies for Opioid Use Disorder Pharmacotherapy; and CTN-0101 Subthreshold Opioid Use Disorder Prevention (STOP) Trial. We will also continue to help develop new trials in CTN, including in the area of stimulant dependence, and to supply sites for CTN trials. To support this, we have built a network of collaborating researchers, providers, and policy makers from academia, community-based addiction treatment programs, large multifaceted healthcare systems, and NY City and State agencies, all in the nation?s largest and most diverse metropolitan area. We have established a track record of substantial contributions to the CTN, building on our work through deliberate, rigorous, and stepwise improvements. Our vision for the Network?s future includes work built around addressing gaps highlighted by the opioid treatment cascade, interventions for stimulant dependence, effective use of the CTN platform to enable a broad range of non-CTN studies, and a continued commitment to training a new generation of addictions clinical researchers. Further, we partner with implementation scientists, health economists, advocacy groups, and policy experts to maximize the sustainability of effective new interventions.